Seven Rings In Hand (Brian Setzer song)
"Seven Rings In Hand" is the main theme from the 2007 video game Sonic and the Secret Rings, and is played during the final battle with Alf Layla wa-Layla while aiding with Aladdin (Terra) and Princess Jasmine (Aqua). It was written and composed by Brian Setzer and Diane Warren and performed by Brian Setzer. The song was produced by Brian Setzer, Dave Darling, Jochem van der Saag, Stuart Price and David Foster with the string and horn arrangements were provided by Harold Faltermeyer and Brad Dechter. Legacy "Seven Rings in Hand" has also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in the Green Hill Zone stage, along with several other Sonic themes. It is also played during the credits after beating the Classic and All-Star modes with Sonic Sr. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as one of the tracks that can be played on Windy Hill. Linkin Park produced a cover version of the song with Ali Dee Theodore, Rob Cavallo and Stephen Lipson with the orchestra arrangements by Gordon Goodwin and David Foster, which can be found as a bonus track in True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog and as a track in Sonic and the Black Knight. Giorgio Moroder, Busta Rhymes and Bentley Jones also composed a remix titled "Seven Rings in Hand ~Fairytales in Trance~" which was released on Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax. This version sounds more tailored to the ending credits than the boss music. Lyrics ::Make beliefs reborn ::Myths in mind rethought ::Question all that's known ::Legends blurred and torn ::Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) ::Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) ::Question all that's known (Question all that's known) ::Legends blurred and torn (Legends blurred and torn) (Blurred and torn) ::No such thing as fate for those who speed ::A path out of time instead of just livin' it ::So many things erased before they begin ::Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been ::Fortune fades like words in the sand ::Just like that it's nothin' at all, just seams ::Nothin' at all, just seams ::Fortune shines with seven in hand ::Back to fact make real of all that seems ::Make real of all that seems ::Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand ::Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command ::Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand ::Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now ::Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) ::Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) ::Question all that's known (Question all that's known) ::Legends blurred and torn ::No such thing as an arrow through who dreams ::Hopes may burden but forever last to give in ::So many things need a push or pull to begin ::Un-free to move unless another hand gets in ::Be it all the same, it's never the same ::Just like that it's nothin' it all just means ::Nothin' it all just means ::If all as is then it's never as is ::Back to fact make real of all that seems ::Make real of all that seems ::Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand ::Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command ::Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand ::Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now ::Memories that dance (Memories that dance) ::Fairy tales in trance (Fairy tales in trance) ::Know what to believe (Know what to believe) ::Nothin's up to chance (Nothin's up to chance) ::Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) ::Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) ::Question all that's known (Question all that's known) ::Legends blurred and torn ::(Instrumental) ::Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand ::Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command ::Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand ::Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now ::Seven Rings in Hand... ::Nights with feet in sand... ::Seven Rings in Hand... ::Seven Rings in Hand... ::Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) ::Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) ::Question all that's known (Question all that's known) ::Legends blurred and torn ::Seven seas in hand ::Speed of sound through sands ::All our hopes and plans ::In one single hand! Connection to game *''Legends blurred and torn'' - The Arabian Nights' stories disappearing. *''No such thing as fate for those who speed'' - Sonic Sr able to "beat the clock" with the Flame of Judgment in his chest. *''Just like that it's nothin' at all, just seams'' - With Erazor Djinn wiping out the tales of Arabian Nights, when he's finished—the book itself will contain nothing but empty pages and the binding keeping them together. *''Speed through nights with feet in sand'' - Sonic Sr, Aladdin and Jasmine speeding through the Arabian nights to collect the Seven World Rings. *''Arrowed hearts catch fire now'' - Aladdin destroying the "Arrow of Judgement" thus saving Shahra's life and gives Sonic Sr a fire heart in his chest. *''Wild with just one single hand'' - Sonic Sr, Aladdin and Jasmine collecting the World Rings that bind the very pages of the 1001 Arabian nights. *''Question all that's known'' - Sonic Sr, Aladdin, Jasmine & Erazor going against everything the stories tell. *''Seven Seas in Hand'' - The Water Blue Ring that controls storms or Sinbad the Sailor exploring the Seven Seas. *''Un-free to move unless another hand gets in'' - Sonic Sr is the only one who can touch the World Rings except Aladdin and Jasmine. *''Speed of sound through sands'' - Sonic Sr, Aladdin and Jasmine speeding through the Arabian desert setting. *''Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command'' - The seven World Rings binding the pages of the Arabian Nights. *''All our hopes and plans in one single hand'' - Sonic trying to prevent the Arabian Nights from disappearing. Crush 40 version differences *The first "Make beliefs reborn/Legends blurred and torn" is not repeated in the Crush 40 version. *In the Linkin Park version, the voices never echo; instead, the last word of each line of the chorus is extended. *There are several difference in the guitar part and the lyrics are sang rather differently also. Category:2007 songs Category:Brian Setzer songs Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Songs written by Brian Setzer Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Stuart Price Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Rob Cavallo